In Long Term Evolution (LTE) and LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) standards, in order to improve system throughput, especially to improve the quality of service and the throughput of a cell edge, Inter-cells cooperation and interference coordination become more and more important.
In the present LTE and LTE-A standards, Inter-eNodeB information is transmitted through an X2 interface, wherein the Inter-eNodeB information comprises at lease one of the followings: information of an interference load state, data and control information of User Equipment (UE) that needs to be switched, information of an Almost Blank Subframe (ABS) pattern and so on. Inter-eNodeB interference coordination may be performed to a certain degree by using the above information. However, inter-eNodeB cooperation and interference coordination, such as Coordinated Multiple Points (CoMP), International Conference On Intelligent Computing (ICIC), centralized scheduling and so on, may not be better implemented merely by using the above information.
It is necessary to enhance an inter-eNodeB information interface so that inter-eNodeB cooperation and interference coordination can be better implemented by modes including a mode of CoMP, a mode of centralized scheduling and so on. At present, some companies have applied mediums including optical fibers, microwaves and so on to connect cells, and exchange inter-eNodeB information and data. However, inter-eNodeB interfaces, which have not been defined by a standard, are private interfaces defined by device manufacturers, and devices provided by different device manufacturers can hardly communicate through these private interfaces.
Besides, inter-cells cooperation based on an RRM function may be performed through an X2 interface in the present LTE-A standards. For example, high interference information is interacted through the interface to perform inter-cells ICIC cooperation; ABS pattern information is interacted through the interface to perform ABS pattern-based inter-cells cooperation and interference coordination and so on.
In the related art, it is found that different interface operating environments among eNodeBs are not considered in the related art, and the same coordination mechanism is applied in inter-eNodeB communication, thus the same coordination mechanism can hardly adapt to networking environments.
At present, no solution has been provided yet to solve the problem of how to perform the inter-eNodeB cooperation in different inter-eNodeB interface conditions in the related art.